


Scientific Explaination?

by Crawfords_sweater98



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Alien!mpreg, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Native American Character(s), Original Character(s), Private Investigators, Some Humor, Trans Male Character, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawfords_sweater98/pseuds/Crawfords_sweater98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seaborne and Roach investigate mysterious crop circles and end up finding more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alien Invasion, my ass..

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains Mpreg, so If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.   
> This fic may be longer than I originally thought, but the more the merrier. 
> 
> Further chapters may contain nsfw material, but we'll see. 
> 
> I do not own these characters, Rhett and Link do.   
> However, I do own Crawford.

“Seaborne!, come quick!” 

Seaborne burst through the door of Roach’s office/bedroom, still in his boxer briefs. His dark hair was wild, sticking up at all angles, and his toothbrush was hanging out of his mouth. 

“Whad?! er ou o’gay?!” he spoke speech impared by the mouth full of tooth paste.

Roach turned around in his office chair, he was still un dressed as well. His shirt was off and he was in his favourite pair of boxer shorts, alien heads printed on a black background. He took in the sight of Seaborne, and chuckled.  
“You know my sexual orientation, man” he joked, pushing his glasses up his sharp nose. Seaborne’s panicked posture softened, he knew what Roach was getting at, but truthfully, he didn’t know his best friend’s sexuality. He shoved the questions in his mind aside and focused on the matter at hand.   
Seaborne left the room for a second and then came back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You know what I meant, Jerk..” he narrowed his eyes at the blond, hands on his slender hips.  
Roach chuckled, turning back to the monitor. The brunet sighed, taking a few more steps toward Roach’s desk.   
“What is it that you wanted, man? I have to finish getting ready” Seaborne sighed, leaning in to look at the screen, placing his hand on the back of Roach’s computer chair. Roach pulled up the news article on the screen. “There! Read it” he pointed at the headline that read in bold letters:  
CROP CIRCLES FOUND IN MAN’S CORN CROP: FURTHER INVESTIGATION UNDER WAY. 

Roach was always full of excitement when it came to Supernatural cases.  
Seaborne however, was always skeptical. He always deducted that there had to be an underlying logical explaination, backed by science. He was proven wrong on many occasions though, Roach’s theories usually pulled through when it came to the Supernatural. Seaborne usually dismissed it, finding it hard to believe that human’s weren’t alone in the universe.  
A small part of him believed, the part that was scared.  
Carefully, Seaborne read the article, not missing any detail as he scrolled through.   
“You’re breath smells nice” he snapped out of his thoughts by the statement from the blond. The brunet’s eyes widened slightly, realizing he was pretty close to Roach’s face. Roach just stared up at Seaborne’s lips fondly. The moustached man blinked a few times and then turned for the door. Roach watched him leave the room, realizing he’d have to do a little begging to get Seaborne to agree to investigating.   
Roach popped into the bathroom to where Seaborne was now shaving. He sat on the closed toilet lid and looked at his friend. “Come on, Sea-bee..” he pleaded, poking the smaller man in the side.   
“Don’t call me that” he retorted, wiping off his freshly shaven face.   
Roach ignored him and continued on, “It will be fun! Even if we don’t find anything, it will still give us something to do” he pleaded his case, getting up. Seaborne nodded, Roach was right, they wouldn’t find anything. He pushed the worries from his mind.   
“Alright, fine” Seaborne turned to Roach. He looked like a golden retriever that was just told he was to be given a treat. If Roach had a tail, it would be wagging. “But! We’re only going for a few hours, if nothing turns up, we’re leaving. Understand?” he spoke sternly, earning a few vigorous nods from his best friend.   
“No problem, Sea-bee, we’ll be in-n-out” Roach smiled, clapping Seaborne on the shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “In-n-out, my ass” he thought.


	2. Dubious Investigation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seaborne and Roach set out to the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we find out what the boys find at the farm. ;)

After they got dressed, they headed out to the farm. Thankfully it wasn’t too far from where they lived, probably a forty-five minute drive. That made Seaborne a little uneasy.

The car drive was filled with Roaches theories about what it could be. Seaborne would be quick to dismiss them all. 

“Whatever man, all I’m saying is that, it’s Aliens” Roach shrugged, looking out the passenger side window. Seaborne scoffed as he pulled onto the dirt road of the farm house. The feeling Seaborne got when he pulled up to the house was un-nerving to say the least. Roach on the other hand, was practically buzzing in his seat as he studied the land. 

Seaborne parked the car, roar of the engine dying down. 

The investigation was pretty normal. Seaborne talked to the farmer and took notes, while Roach checked out the land where the crop circles appeared. The blond took samples of the soil and corn to further analyze under his microscope when they returned home.

Just as Roach was coming back to the main area with his samples, he noticed something peeking out from under one of the pieces of corn. His eyes widened when he bent down to inspect it. It was a small tube with some sort of material in it, it was cylindrical in shape and had a see through appearance. Roach refrained from touching it, it could've been anything.

“Seaborne! Come and see this!” he shouted to his partner from his kneeling position in the muck.  
Seaborne was quick to finish up his interview and rushed to the scene.   
“What is it?” the brunet asked, crouching down to Roaches level.   
The taller man shrugged, he had some theories, but nothing that made any sense at the time.   
“I don’t know man, I think—“ he stopped himself, unsure if he should reveal his information or not. Seaborne waited in anticipation, eyebrows raised, as if he was expecting Roach to finish his sentence.   
“Yes?...what do you think it is?” he asked looking at Roach’s unsure expression.   
Roach sucked some air in, as if he was preparing to give crucial information.   
“I think... it’s a fetus..” he smiled, looking into his friends confused face. He was ecstatic, had they finally discovered a being from another planet?  
Seaborne laughed, loudly. He held his stomach, a single tear streaming down his cheek. Roach did not look amused.   
“Come on, really? A fetus?” he poked fun at Roach’s theory and then reached for the vial. Before Roach could stop him, he’d already held the object in his hand.   
“Wait! Don’t—“ the blond reached for the vial, before he could snatch it from Seaborne; it lit up. The inside of the vial started to bubble and shake. The lit emitting from it was so powerful; it almost blind both men. It sounded like a bomb going off when all of a sudden the vial created an invisible force field, blowing both men into the air, only to land on their backs ten feet away.   
   
“Seaborne! Wake up!” Roach frantically patted his friends cheek. He pat Seaborne’s cheek until the brunet’s eyes slowly opened. With a groan, he was helped to his feet, a bit shaky, like a baby deer just learning how to walk. 

“Are you okay, man?” Roach looked his friend up and down, checking for any sign of injury. Apparently, Seaborne had gotten the worst of the blow, since he was the one holding the vial.  
“Yeah..I’m okay…I think…” he groaned once more, rubbing the back of his head.   
“You scared me, dude…” Roach had tears in his eyes, they threatened to spill. When Seaborne noticed, he lifted his bearded chin, looking deep into his friends green eyes.   
“Hey, I’m fine..” he gave a small smile, tangling his fingers with Roach’s slightly longer ones.   
“I thought you were hurt..” he sniffed, blinking away the tears.   
Seaborne cared a great deal for his friend, he hated seeing him upset. Ever since first grade, when Roach was transferred into his class, Seaborne knew he would be spending the rest of his life with him.   
“It’s okay, buddy. I’m still here..” he reminded Roach, who just leaned his chin on top of the smaller man’s head.  
After searching each other for injuries, curtesy of Roach; they proceeded to look for the vial. Once they found it, they couldn’t believe it. The ‘Fetus’, was gone. Only the empty vial remained.


	3. Panic Ensues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short. >.

“This isn’t good, Roach. What if it escaped?..” Seaborne looked at Roach’s thoughtful expression with worry in his own. 

“It’s okay, it wasn’t even at a living state. It wasn’t even to full term yet, it couldn’t have even been able to move” Roach shrugged, scratching his head. He really did worry though, maybe that flash of light had something to do with it’s disappearance?

Seaborne nodded at Roach’s logical words. 

“We’ll do more analyzing when we get home. Right now, I’m starving” Seaborne spoke, interrupting the blond man’s thoughts.

The drive back was okay, Roach insisted on driving because of the bump his partner took to the head. Roach was taking no chances. They stopped off at a diner, eating and chatting about Alien theories. 

"Do you think the 'Fetus' was taken back?..ya know..." Seaborne pointed suggestively to the ceiling, with his fork- free hand.

Roach took another bite of his rhubarb, strawberry pie and nodded. "It's the only thing we really have to go on at this point.." 

Seaborne hoped his friend was right. 

~~~~~~~ 

Stepping in the door, Roach threw the keys on the table, going off about all of the possibilities for the Alien fetus they discovered. It went from research to living among the Aliens as friends.  
Seaborne was drifting in and out, only catching little snippets of the one sided conversation. He was too tired to focus on what Roach was babbling about so he just slid off his brown jacket and proceeded to his room.  
Roach watched as his friend moved like a zombie toward the bedroom, he followed just in case he needed him.   
“You don’t have to follow me everywhere you know, I’m just tired from being flung from ten feet in the air” the smaller man stated, getting a bit annoyed with Roach’s clingy behaviour.   
Roach just opened and closed his mouth, as he watched Seaborne take off his pants and shirt, before he flopped into his soft bed.   
Roach immediately took off his clothes as well, leaving him in his boxer shorts. Seaborne didn’t notice because he was too busy drifting in and out of sleep.   
“I’m sleeping in here tonight, I need to make sure to wake you every few hours to check for memory loss” Roach explained, laying on the large bed next to the blanket covered form.   
“Mhm..” the brunet mumbled, clearly entering sleep.   
Roach stayed up as long as he could, watching over Seaborne as he slept soundly.  


	4. Trouble In Paradise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roach discovers where the Alien fetus went..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I previously mentioned, this fic is Mpreg. So don't read it if you don't enjoy this kind of thing. If you have any complaints, feel free to take it up with me. I'm a big boy, I can handle a little beef.

Morning broke a few hours later, light streaming in the closed windows. Roach slowly opened his eyes, hand mindlessly reaching for his glasses, he slid them on. Seaborne was still in deep sleep, face turned to the wall. It was a broken sleep kind of night for Roach, he made sure to wake up Seaborne every few hours to ask him questions about where he was or what his name was. Carefully, not to wake his grumpy friend, Roach climbed out of the bed, bare feet patting on the floor as he lazily shuffled out to the kitchen. He realized that he was quite sore from being used as a rag doll the previous day, back and head aching.

He put on the coffee maker and yawned, pouring himself some cereal, he sat down at the small kitchen table and put a spoonful to his lips.

That’s when he heard it.

A high pitched scream came from somewhere down the hall. Roach immediately shot up from his seat, knocking his bowl over in the process, spilling its contents over the hard wood. He could’ve cared less. The blond shot into action as he sprinted down the hall, adrenalin taking over his body.

Once he got to the bedroom, what he saw next was unexpected to say the least. He thought he was still dreaming. Rubbing his eyes under his glasses he took a double take. Seaborne sat on the edge of his bed, shirt lifted up; revealing a large swell in his abdomen.

Seaborne looked up at his friend standing in the doorway, a panicked expression on his face. The man looked to be about 8 months pregnant.

Roach had an equally panicked expression as he slowly made his way over to the dark haired man, kneeling down and hastily pressing his fingers to the swell.

Seaborne was in shock, he was terrified actually. Roach pressed his hand down on the smaller man’s stomach, looking up every now and again to see if he was causing his friend pain. Evidently, he wasn’t, so he continued. _“So that’s where the fetus went…”_  he thought, to himself, getting up from his kneeling position and sitting next to Seaborne on the bed.

“I’m scared, Roach..” the smaller man spoke quietly, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

Roach didn’t know what to do or say, he was for once in his life; at a loss for words. He wrapped one long arm around his friend, trying his best to comfort him.

“Shhh…you’ll be okay, buddy…I’m here..” he spoke softly, as the brunet leaned on his shoulder. _“What the hell is happening?! There is a literal alien fetus inside the love of your life! How do you know that he’ll be okay or even survive?!”_ thoughts swirled through Roach’s mind at an alarming rate, he fought to stay conscious, but the stress was getting to him.

Seaborne at this point wasn’t saying much, just silently crying, fighting to control his breathing while Roach rubbed his back soothingly.

They sat like that for what felt like hours. Roach whispering encouraging and positive things in Seaborne’s ear, while the smaller man clung to him like a life line.

After frying his brain in thought, the blond finally came up with a solution.

He’d call his “Down Town Brown.”


	5. We'll get through this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roach buckles down and calls his friend. Seaborne needs to tell Roach something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Woo! 
> 
> In the next chapter we get to see Crawford make an appearance! Exciting things to come! :D

While Seaborne tired himself out from crying, Roach got on the phone with his strategic contact; telling him all about the case and the happenings of the days passed. The contact known as “Crawford” was one of Roach’s few friends. He was an older man, about 39 years of age, tall, lanky and extremely clumsy. Crawford was extremely well versed in all supernatural/mythical creatures and even worked for Area 51 for a time, as a scientist. The only reason he was let go was because he refused to experiment on “Other Worldly Creatures” a.k.a Aliens.

Crawford had a solution to anything and taught Roach everything he knew about anything. Roach was like a brother to Crawford in a way. Seaborne usually dismissed Crawford because of his eccentric personality and lifestyle, but that didn’t stop Seaborne from thinking of Crawford as an extremely intelligent and kind person.

“Thank you so much again, Crawford, I’ll see you when you get here” Roach spoke into the receiver of the chunky wall phone. He gave a small strained smile at his friend’s words and then hung up. Leaning his head against the wall, he sighed. _“What if I lose Seaborne?..”_ the blonds thoughts drifted before he was grounded once again by a hand on his back. He turned, facing Seaborne’s swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. _“God, I hate seeing him like this…”_ the glassed man thought.

“Are you okay? Are you feeling sick or sore?”

“No, I just wanted to tell you something before this thing kills me.” Seaborne’s eyes teared up once again as he fought back tears. Roach’s heart spit in two.

“Don’t say that, man. You got plenty of time to tell me anything you wanna, you’re gonna be fine. I called Craw—“ he was cut off by a light chuckle. Seaborne just gave a pained smile.

“Would you just let me finish?..” he shook his head, Roach has always fretted over him. Ever since High school when Seaborne almost got beaten by bullies. They ended up taking five of them by themselves.

Roach nodded, letting the brunet have the floor.

Seaborne nodded and started. “I just wanted to say that I loved you, more than a friend, more than a brother. I love you for everything that you are. From the cute worrying you do over me, to what you smell like when you forget to shower..” he chuckled again, stopping momentarily, shaking his head at how cheesy the confession was becoming.

“Roach James McLaughlin, we have been by each other’s side’s since the beginning and I wanted to thank you for not snapping on me all the time for the way I act sometimes. You know I’m a pretty stubborn fella.”

He stopped to look down at his feet. Taking a deep breath. He re-composed himself and looked back up, beginning again. Only this time, he was stopped by a feverish kiss crashing down on his lips.

Seaborne’s eyes widened in shock, quickly melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Roach as much as he could with a large abdomen in the way.

Between kisses, Roach confessed his undying love for the other man, somehow making it cheesier than Seaborne’s.

“I love you so much..”,Roach proclaimed many times.   


	6. Unexpected News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets a lot of news about a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know how many more chapters this is going to be, hopefully I'll get them done today. 
> 
> I JUST WANT THE BABY TO COME ALREADY, GAW!! 
> 
> Enjoy. :3

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Roach got up from his office chair and made his way down the hallway of the small house. Opening the door, Roach came face to face with his long time friend, Crawford. He looked the same as the last time the blond had seen him, tanned complexion, dark brown eyes, short black hair and a bright smile. He was carrying a large messenger bag over one shoulder and a small machine over the other. Roach couldn’t tell what the machine was, it looked quite complicated.

“Hey, Roach..” the scientist smiled, opening his long arms.

“Hey, Crawfish!” Roach joked, embracing the slightly shorter man, patting him on the back. Crawford was branded with the nickname when Roach first met him, he didn’t mind it anymore.

After the warm welcome, Roach ushered the other man inside, offering to take his bags.

“Be careful with that machine! I’d like for it to be returned to the lab in good condition” Crawford chuckled, taking off his tanned jacket, tossing it over his arm. Crawford’s style was always centered around the past, he wore clothing that looked like they belonged in the 80’s and 90’s. They probably were from that time period. He adjusted his oversized jumper and straightened his retro glasses.

Roach examined the machine, it had a few knobs and buttons, a joystick-like device and a small screen. It hung neatly on a thick shoulder strap. He couldn’t make heads or tails of it. Crawford saw his confusion.

“Obstetric Ultrasonography Machine” Crawford stated, gently retrieving the object from Roach’s grasp.

Roach’s eyebrows raised as he came to the realization.  

“An ultrasound machine” he echoed, scratching his head.

The brown eyed man nodded. “Shall we begin?..”

Roach snapped out of his thoughts and extended an arm for Crawford to proceed to his room, where Seaborne was just waking up.

Crawford was straight to the point when it came to these kinds of situations. Normally, he would be dancing at the thought of Extraterrestrial activity. But, when it came to one of his friends lives, he was on the ball; ready to assist in any way he could.

“Hi, Seaborne..” Crawford smiled lightly, kneeling down at Seaborne’s feet, placing the machine on the bed.

“Hello, Crawford” Seaborne smiled, tapping the taller man on the shoulder. Usually, Seaborne wouldn’t be excited at the thought of Crawford visiting. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy that he would be friends with, but then again, neither did Roach. Right now, Seaborne was so relieved that Crawford was there, he could have hugged the life out of him right then and there.

Crawford got together his machine and supplies. He guided Seaborne to lay back down on the bed, so he could get a good reading of the infant residing inside of his friend.

Roach hurried over to Seaborne’s side, holding his hand for comfort. In a weird way, it was like they were parents at their first ultrasound. Except nobody was happy and it wasn’t their baby.

 

Crawford lifted up the oversized t-shirt Seaborne was wearing and applied the cool, blue jelly to the man’s abdomen.  Watching as Seaborne shivered.

“Sorry, it’s a little cold..” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

When he got no response, he continued. He flicked on the monitor and gently placed the wand on the rounded abdomen before him, they all watched the screen in anticipation and impending horror. Preparing themselves for what they would see next.

To their surprise, they seen nothing out of the ordinary. Only a small child, it looked as human as they came.

Seaborne gasped, while Roach fell off of the bed.

Crawford jumped up, looking over the edge.

“Ah, he just fainted” he waved a dismissing hand and continued to explore the cavern that was Seaborne’s large middle.

Crawford pointed out everything on the screen as the smaller man watched in amazement.

A sudden thought hit him, and the tanned man turned.

“You have a uterus…” he spoke in a low tone, clearly confused.

“Yes, I know. I have a Vagina too” Seaborne shrugged, not making a big deal out of the scientist’s sudden discovery.

Crawford nodded, knowing the ins and outs of gender identity and sex.

“Well, Seaborne, you’re definitely going to be a father” Crawford spoke, staring at the screen and wiping off the goo covering the small man’s middle.

Seaborne sighed, clearly he wouldn’t normally want to be pregnant, it was a great source of dysphoria for him, considering that was something women were normally associated with. He was Transgender after all, that wasn’t something he signed up for when he was supposed to be a man. Never the less, he was pregnant and he wouldn’t have to deal with it long, according to Crawford’s calculations, he would be giving birth within the next few weeks.

Both men were pulled out of conversation at the low groan that erupted from the floor.

“Welcome back” Seaborne smiled, watching as Roach lifted himself from the floor with shaky arms.

“Thanks…” he chuckled, embarrassed from losing consciousness.

~~~~~

 

“From what I can tell, the baby is half Human, half Alien. He has no unusual organs, except from what I can see, they are placed in different areas and he has a different blood content. His blood instead of being red is blue. He also has ridges on the bridge of his nose and a slight point to his ears.” Crawford spoke, tapping away on his laptop, bringing up charts, diagrams and information all pertaining to the growing baby.

Roach snorted, “So the baby's gonna be like something right outta Star Trek, huh?”

Crawford chuckled at the nerdy comment, pushing up his glasses, “Yeah, something like that”

“Wait a minute…It’s a boy?...and how do you know so much?..” Seaborne interjected, eating a spoonful of his favorite cereal. The three men sat at the kitchen table, Roach was typing on his computer as well, exchanging information and theories with Crawford as they strived to figure out all they could about the infant before the arrival.

“Yep, I noticed Male genitalia. And I’ve gathered a lot of information about many Extraterrestrial’s. I worked for Area 51 for a bit, remember?” Crawford kept his eyes glued to the screen, only looking over at Seaborne for a few seconds between words.

Seaborne smiled inwardly, he was happy the baby was healthy. Even though Seaborne wasn’t exactly over the moon about having an Alien inside of him, he was happy that the baby was also part of him. Seaborne thought for the next little bit about what he would call the infant. _“Maybe I should save that for later, Roach might have some ideas..”_ he thought, swirling the milk in his cereal around.

After a few hours of theories, research and idle chat. Crawford gathered his things and headed home. Roach promised to tell him if anything unusual happened, even if it was of no significance.


	7. Protective Barrier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roach gives Seaborne some loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi ! Another chapter here~   
> They aren't long ones I'm afraid, I guess I make them that way so you'll continue reading. ;) 
> 
> Anywho, just some fluffiness in this chapter. Nothing too special.

 Roach shut the door behind Crawford and let out yawn, it was dark now and they spent a long time working on their situation. Roach ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand up more than usual. He sluggishly walked into the kitchen to find Seaborne on the laptop, sending and receiving e-mails from clients about possible cases.

That was Seaborne for you, right back on the job when something was out of the way, for the moment. He just stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Seaborne’s face as he concentrated on reading and typing. Roach loved his thoughtful expressions.

“I think it’s time for bed for you two..” Roach smiled, walking over to his lover, kissing his temple.

“Mhm” the brunet turned his head, meeting Roach’s lips and giving him a slow, sweet kiss. After a few minutes, Seaborne broke the kiss.

“Only if you help me up” he blushed slightly, it was harder for him to do everyday things with the added weight and swell of his stomach.

Roach gave him a peck on the tip of his nose and offered his large hands to Seaborne. The brunet closed the laptop with a click and took his hands, pulling himself up from the chair with a long sigh. He’d been sitting down on a hard chair for too long.

“Are you okay?” the glassed man asked, rubbing the pad of his thumb on the back of the brunet’s hand.  

“M’okay, I’ve just been sitting down to long, that’s all” he replied with a tired smile.

Roach nodded, “I’ll rub your back”

They decided to stay in Seaborne’s bed that night because it was bigger, Seaborne tended to turn into an octopus in his sleep and move around a lot. Roach helped Seaborne onto the bed and got behind him, he snaked his hands up the back of Seaborne’s shirt and slid it over his head. Roach then got to work, starting at his shoulders, he rubbed all of the kinks out, making his way down to  Seaborne’s lower back. Groans and sighs of relief came from the smaller man.

“You’re very good at this” Seaborne spoke, head tilting back slightly.

Roach just smiled and kissed the top of his lover’s head tenderly, working his way to his neck, planting light kisses to his neck and shoulders.

“I could get used to this…” the smaller man smiled, turning his head to face Roach.

“I’ll do this to you everyday, if you want me to” he replied, running his hands down Seaborne’s upper arms.

“Sounds like a plan to me” he chuckled.

After the massage, Seaborne felt like he was born without bones. Both men just curled up and  talked. Roach was wrapped around Seaborne like a protective shell, hand gently placed on the curve of his belly.

“What if they come to take the baby?...” Seaborne spoke softly, placing a hand over Roach’s on the swell of his stomach. He was scared for the baby, what if they were going to kill him for being a hybrid?

Roach kissed his lovers hair, snuggling in closer.

“They wouldn’t do that, Crawford and I guess that they want to populate earth, the baby was the first stage of colonizing the planet. We think they want to live among humans.” The blond explained, in a soothing tone.

Seaborne nodded against the pillow, understanding. Considering every species of Alien that came to earth was of a peaceful nature. Nothing really bad came out of an Extraterrestrial visit, except for a few ruined crops or an accidental crater in the ground.

Seaborne yawned, triggering Roach to do the same.

“Goodnight, Roach”

“Night, Seaborne..”

Moments later, both men were sleeping soundly.


	8. One's On The Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is on the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BABY IS COMING!! :D
> 
> The next two chapters are about the birth, so buckle up!! :D

The weeks passed without incident, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Seaborne and Roach continued working cases, the normal routine. Seaborne however, decided to stay in the car most of the time when they left the house, considering it looked like he was trying to smuggle a watermelon underneath his shirt. He didn’t want unnecessary attention from anyone. Roach let him help out like usual, but carefully tailoring his job when something came up too strenuous or something Roach could handle by himself. Seaborne hated to give up doing what he was good at, questioning the victims. But he liked paperwork and contacting via e-mail, so that was fine to him. He couldn’t do much anyway, at this point, he was fully ready for the child to arrive. Crawford would come by twice a week to check Seaborne’s progress and make sure there was nothing out of the norm. Thankfully, everything was going to plan, Seaborne would give birth any day. It was a matter of waiting at this point.

Seaborne sat in his room/office, typing away at his laptop and sipping water from his mug. Roach wouldn’t allow him coffee anymore. He’d been having contractions since the early hours of the morning, but he dismissed them, as they weren’t painful. Roach would peek his head in the door to ask him how far apart the contractions were and then duck back out when he got his answer. The brunet suspected he was updating Crawford on the situation, which was good.

Roach flew around the house like an anxious Bee, preparing everything for the birth. He bought new towels, sheets, and even got a bunch of cheesy relaxation CDs in case things get too stressful. Everything was in order for Seaborne, all he really needed to do was relax and let things progress on his own. Both men a few weeks prior went to a store and bought everything they might need for the baby. Crib, change table, bibs, pacifiers, clothing, dipers the whole nine yards. Roach even thought it was funny to get the baby a little Starfleet uniform onesie, without Seaborne knowing of course. He made sure to get small hats too, just in case they had to go out in public, he didn’t want people to be staring at the poor kid’s ears the whole time.

Seaborne waddled out into the living room, where Roach was folding up all of the new sheets, preparing to take them into their room. Roach moved into Seaborne’s room a few days earlier, so the baby would have Roach’s room.

Roach looked up at his boyfriend, worry plastered all over his face. He dropped the sheets next to him on the couch and got up.

“Are you okay, Sea?..did your water break?..” the tall man asked, rubbing up Seaborne’s arms.

Seaborne shook his head and chuckled, “It’s okay, baby, I’m fine” he loved when Roach acted all antsy, it was funny to watch. “Nothing happened yet, I suspect it soon though, the pregnancy was a bit accelerated” he just leaned his head on Roach’s chest while the next contraction floated through. It was an annoying pain now, not over the top but enough to make him uncomfortable. Roach just placed his hands on Seaborne’s hips and swayed him side to side until the pain subsided.

“On a scale from one to twenty, how painful would you rate the contractions?” Roach asked, hands sliding over his boyfriend’s bump.

Seaborne shrugged, forehead still resting against Roach’s chest.

“I’d say about a four, nothing too bad”

Roach nodded and kissed the top of Seaborne’s head.  

“You’re doing so great, I’m proud of you”

The brunet smiled at the comment and looked up at his boyfriend.

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, papa bear”

Roach smiled, even though he wasn’t the biological father of the baby, Seaborne wanted him to father the baby as if he were his own. Roach was very eager to accept.  

The two men went about their day as usual, Seaborne wrote some more e-mails, ate, and walked around the house a bit doing a little cleaning here and there. All the while Roach was scattering about, making up the bed, folding all of the babies clothes and adjusting the crib filled with stuffed teddies. Roach would pass by Seaborne, seeing him having a contraction and would immediately make sure he came to his aid. Rocking side to side holding each other until it passed. Roach would always whisper encouraging things to keep Seaborne’s spirits up.

After a bit, Roach decided it was a good idea to settle down and watch a show. They settled down on the sofa with some popcorn while they watched The A-Team. The contractions were clearly taking a toll on Seaborne, and he fell asleep. Roach wasn’t really paying attention to the show anymore, but watching over his boyfriend. He would massage over Seaborne’s bump as he quietly slept, whispering little things to the baby.

“You make sure you don’t hurt your daddy too much, he’s doing his very best to bring you into the world…we can’t wait to meet you…” Roach spoke barely a whisper, he felt soft movement under the palm of his hand, as if the baby was acknowledging what he just said.

A half an hour passed and Seaborne woke up. Not on his own, but because the contraction he felt tore him from his peaceful slumber. Roach watched as the brunet sturred, gripping his stomach.

“Roach…get me up..” Seaborne managed to choke out.

Roach jumped into action, getting up from the couch and standing in front of Seaborne, pulling him to his feet.

Seaborne’s legs almost gave out from under him when he stood, Roach quickly kept him up, holding his underarms, as his legs shook.

“Ahh! Roa-“ he was cut off, he felt a pop and a rush of fluids come down his legs. A large dark patch formed on his sweatpants and the floor was covered in cloudy fluid.

Roach smiled, it was time. “Let’s get the show on the road, babe!” he wrapped one arm around Seaborne’s waist and helped him shuffle to the bedroom.

“But the floor!” Seaborne pointed over his shoulder as he held the underside of his stomach with the other arm.

Roach just chuckled, as they made their way down the hall.

“It’s okay, Sea-bee. I’ll get that later”

_"It's time to call Crawford.."_ Roach thought to himself. 


	9. A Small Gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby finally arrives. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! The tiny alien tot is here. :D
> 
> Thank you to my friend, pseudo_nym, for giving me some brilliant ideas and naming the little tot. :)  
> Check out her stories on here!

After Roach got Seaborne in a comfortable position in the large bed, he whipped out his cell phone, dialing Crawford’s number.

“Hey, Crawford, It’s time. Seaborne’s water just broke”

Roach ran his finger’s through his hair and adjusted his glasses. Trying to keep a clam atmosphere left Roach’s mind. As well as Seaborne’s, who was currently wide eyed and pale faced up on his elbows.

Seaborne went into full on panic mode.

“ROACH! I CAN’T DO THIS!” Seaborne cried out, as the first really bad contraction racked his small frame.

Roach tossed the cell phone in an unknown area after he was done talking to Crawford, sitting beside Seaborne on the bed.

“It’s gonna be okay, but you have to control your breathing..” Roach spoke softly, brushing the hair away from Seaborne’s sticky forehead.

Seaborne nodded, slowly breathing in and out, passing the next contraction. He breathed out hard as he laid his head on the soft pillows. Roach continued to coach and encourage his boyfriend through the pain. He massaged his thighs and stomach in an attempt to get him to relax.

 “Crawford’s gonna be here in a few minutes, He’ll help out a lot too..” Roach whispered, smoothing down Seaborne’s sweat soaked hair.

The contractions were intense, but still far apart. Seaborne was able to make it through quite a few before he started panicking again.

“Bathtub..I need to get in the tub..”

Roach nodded, slowly helping Seaborne to his feet, before he scooped him up into his arms.

“You got it, babe” he kissed him lightly on the cheek and proceeded to the bathroom.

Thankfully, the tub was large enough to accommodate the two men. Seaborne stripped down and then requested Roach to get in behind him. Roach did what he was told and stripped down to his boxers, stepping in behind his love. Seaborne sighed in relief as he laid back against Roach’s strong chest.

“You’re doing amazing, Sea-bee, I love you so much” the blond praised, tangling his fingers with the brunet’s.

“I love you too…” Seaborne responded, closing his eyes, trying to focus on how nice the warm water felt instead of his painful contraction.

A little while passed and Seaborne was still doing good, breathing in through his mouth and out through his nose. Roach kept making light conversation, whispering sweet things into Seaborne’s ear and kissing his shoulder; chin strap tickling the sensitive skin.

Finally Crawford burst through the door, hair wild and glasses askew.

“I’m so sorry I took so long?! The baby isn’t here is he?!” Crawford exclaimed, only to be shushed by a laughing Roach.

“Everything’s okay, Seaborne’s just breathing through the contractions right now, no baby yet” Roach explained to the frantic scientist.

Crawford breathed out a shaky breath and straightened up, fixing his glasses.

“Okay..” he nodded, assuming a calm demeanor, like he didn’t just almost break the door down. Not like he could, with his lanky frame and almost no muscle tone.

Crawford made his way over to the edge of the large tub, kneeling down, catching the attention of Seaborne who blushed at his naked state. There was really nothing to cover, he no longer had breasts and you couldn’t see anything under the water. But Seaborne’s modest behaviour couldn’t resist.

Crawford chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s okay, dude, I’ve seen it all”

Seaborne nodded, he was right. After all, he was going to be assisting in the delivery of his first child. He’s going to have to see whatever Seaborne’s got.

Once Crawford checked how dilated Seaborne was, he got them both to stand up, the baby’s head was in the right position and would be emerging any moment. Crawford thought it best to re-fill the tub and deliver the baby in the warm water. It would help with the pain and be beneficial to stay where they were instead of moving Seaborne somewhere else.

They re-filled the tub and got back in. Seaborne was very ready to get the baby out at this point, the contractions were unbearable. Seaborne screamed through the last few contractions when he had the uncontrollable urge to push.

Crawford rolled up the sleeves to his sweater and readied his hands between Seaborne’s legs under the water.

Roach just continued to encourage him softly, arms tucked around his boyfriend while Seaborne clenched his hands in his own.

“Push now, Seaborne” Crawford urged on, tapping his knee.

Seaborne nodded, tucking his chin to his chest, he let out a high pitched scream as he pushed through the pain.

“Good job, buddy, you’re getting there!” Crawford urged on, feeling the top of the babies head crown.

“AHHHHHHH!!!! OUCH OW—“ Seaborne screamed, baring down once again, freeing the babies head. It felt like he was on fire, the relief he felt was short lived as he needed to push again.

“I can’t do it! It hurts too much!” he cried, turning his head into Roach’s chest, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

Roach felt a tug on his heart strings. He bend his head down, giving Seaborne’s lips a soft kiss, and wiping the tears away.

“You can do it, Sea-bee. I know you can, our babies almost here, feel him..” He smiled, taking Seaborne’s hand and guiding it under the water. Seaborne felt the babies small head sticking out of him and got a burst of energy. He nodded and resumed pushing.

He let out a deep growl as he kept his hand between his legs, feeling the baby inch out with each push.

“Good job, now the shoulders are coming” Crawford informed, bracing Seaborne.

With the next contraction, the brunet gave it everything he had, a low growl building up into a scream as the small shoulders passed. With that last push, Crawford pulled the rest of the baby up and out onto Seaborne’s chest.

The baby wailed loud, a very heathy set of lungs filled the small room.

Seaborne cried immediately. So did Roach.

The baby was exactly like Crawford said. Except Crawford’s description didn’t do a justice. As the baby was beautiful.

He had big blue eyes, a small patch of dark hair and the little ridges on the bridge of his small nose. His ears tapered up at the top to a small, but noticeable point.

Crawford watched in awe, he’d never witnessed the birth of a baby hybrid before. It was truly a momentous occasion for the scientist.

“What are you guys going to name him?” Crawford asked, bright eyed.

“Mack” Seaborne responded, looking down at the small bundle in his arms.

Crawford smiled, “After the guy who discovered the debris from the Roswell UFO incident? Clever.”

Roach was so happy, he thought his heart would burst out of his chest. He ran one finger along his son’s ear, earning a small hiccup like giggle from the infant. Roach chuckled as Mack latched onto his finger, his small hand couldn’t even wrap all the way around.  

“I think he should have my last name” Roach said, matter of factly.

Seaborne raised an eyebrow, “How so?”

Roach kissed the side of Seaborne’s head, “Because you’re going to have it too”

Seaborne turned his head, looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

“I’d like that”

Roach bend down, giving his soon to be husband a long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed! :D I may make some family fics in the future, so say tuned. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Further chapters coming soon...  
> Depending on if I can overcome my writers block for this fic.   
> My determination is non existent at the moment.


End file.
